Único para mi
by Siri Tzi 87
Summary: Finnick Odair se ha convertido en el simbolo de la revolucion. El Distrito 12 ha sido bombardeado y Katniss ha logrado escapar con vida del incidente. ¿Sera posible que logre enamorase de Peeta Mellark durante su estadia en el Distrito 13?. Regalo para AlwaysEvelark, del Intercambio Navideño del Foro "El Diente de León".


**Disclaimer: El Universo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio Navideño "Debajo del Árbol" del Foro "El Diente de León" y es un regalo para AlwaysEvelark.**

* * *

><p><strong>ÚNICO PARA MI<strong>

**.I.**

—No puedes salir Katniss, nos lo han advertido los Agentes de la Paz – Veo como mi madre se sienta en la orilla de la cama, acariciando a Buttercup para calmar sus nervios. Yo no puedo evitar apretar los dientes, mientras vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la calle que se encuentra desierta a plena luz del día.

Desde que Finnick Odair declaró abiertamente durante el último vasallaje de los Veinticinco una rebelión en contra del Capitolio, las cosas cambiaron en el Distrito 12.

Para iniciar mis excursiones al bosque se acabaron de la noche a la mañana, durante las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana la cerca se ha mantenido electrificada impidiéndome salir de la alambrada, me dedique junto a Prim a vender el queso que se elaboraba de la leche de su cabra Lady para mantenernos a flote y recolectar las pocas hierbas comestibles que crecen en los alrededores.

En un principio se corrían los rumores entre los mineros de que se iniciaría una rebelión en el Distrito 12, sin embargo hubo un derrumbe en la galería principal de la mina, ningún trabajador fue recuperado con vida y debido a la catástrofe cerraron durante dos semanas completas dicho yacimiento.

Las teselas fueron insuficientes para cubrir la demanda, le gente moría en las calles debido al insoportable hambre y pronto los ánimos de una revolución fueron apagados por la necesidad de alimentar nuestros cuerpos.

El viejo Cray quién era el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz en nuestro Distrito fue destituido por uno nuevo llamado Romulus Thread quién a diario castiga en la Plaza a algún desafortunado que desobedece sus absurdas reglas impuestas.

El día de hoy nos obligaron a permanecer en nuestras casas por el toque de queda, las alarmas que usualmente se escuchan en el Distrito cuándo un accidente grave ha ocurrido en las minas se entonaron para dar a conocer la decisión del Capitolio: "Cualquier civil que se encuentre en la calle será asesinado por orden del Presidente Snow".

Tamborileo mis dedos fuertemente en el vidrio de la ventana, trato de observar si hay algún Agente de Paz en las cercanías para salir a buscar a Prim, justo hoy 8 de Mayo se tenía que dar ese absurdo toque de queda. Hoy, el día en el que Prim había decidido ir sola a la zona comercial para comprarme un regalo sorpresa por mi cumpleaños número 18 y quedar exenta de la Cosecha que se celebra cada año para Los Juegos del Hambre.

**.II.**

Silencio.

Todo se ha quedado sin sonido alguno desde hace algunos minutos en la calle. Aún con las objeciones de mi madre, me visto con la cazadora de mi padre para salir a buscar a Prim.

Afuera el viento se siente cargado. No hay alma alguna por donde se mire. Mis pies comienzan a moverse por sí solos y pronto me veo corriendo hacia la sección comercial del Distrito 12.

En mi camino la gente parece darse cuenta de la situación y algunos salen de sus casas para percatarse de que los Agentes de Paz han abandonado nuestro hogar, se los ha tragado la tierra y con ello el toque de queda se ha eliminado.

Algunos habitantes aplauden ante la situación, uno de los mineros señala que los Distritos han ganado la rebelión y por ello los Agentes se han marchado de la Veta.

¿Sera verdad que la guerra ha terminado? No tengo tiempo para reflexionar pues debo ir a buscar a Prim, el ambiente se ha enrarecido y las continuas parvadas que veo en el cielo me indican que algo está a punto de pasar.

De pronto la veta me parece más grande, no puedo alcanzar la sección comercial por más rápido que vaya. Inesperadamente una persona se atraviesa en mi camino y yo caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

Es Gale Hawthorne, mi amigo. Mira en mi dirección y cuándo me reconoce me ayuda a ponerme en pie.

—Katniss, ¿Estas a salvo?— De pronto sus brazos se aprietan alrededor mío en un gesto que no veo venir, no correspondo a su abrazo porque me extraña la situación. — ¿Por qué corrías?

—Prim —Logro decir con el poco aire que queda en mis pulmones.

Repentinamente un estruendo llena el horizonte, a lo lejos aparecen aerodeslizadores surcando los cielos estudiando el terreno y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cuál se fueron los Agentes de la Paz. No hemos ganado la Guerra, estamos atrapados, somos los rehenes del Capitolio y vienen por nosotros.

**.III.**

Humo.

Las cenizas caen ante nosotros en un espectáculo difícil de describir, es cómo si cayera nieve obscura, el aire está impregnado de azufre y destrucción. El calor que desprenden las llamas que cubren nuestro Distrito es insoportable y no puedo evitar derrumbarme pues seguramente Prim esta en ese infierno.

Gale trata de consolarme, pero rehuyó a su toque, pues en el momento en el que aparecieron los Aerodeslizadores en el cielo comenzó a evacuar a la gente que se encontraba a nuestros alrededores, cuándo intente zafarme de su compañía para ir en busca de Prim su brazo se cerró fuertemente a mí alrededor y me impidió irme.

"No llegarás a ella antes de que comience el ataque", me había dicho Gale en ese momento, tal vez tuviera razón pero ahora mismo estaría con Prim y no con un enorme nudo en la garganta y un agujero del tamaño de un conejo en el estómago.

Estoy a punto de sumirme en la oscuridad cuándo una pequeña voz llega de la lejanía.

—¡Katniss!—Es Prim.

Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con que está cubierta de hollín, sin embargo, no está sola junto a ella se encuentra Peeta Mellark.

**.IV.**

—Prim, aquí esta Katniss—Dice Peeta Mellark antes de caer al suelo, producto de una quemadura en su pierna izquierda.

Veo como rápidamente mi madre y Prim toman el control de la situación, se agazapan al lado de Peeta Mellark para tratar su herida. Cierro los ojos pues no puedo creer que el chico rubio me haya devuelto la esperanza por segunda ocasión.

Por la noche, la luz de las llamas del Distrito nos alumbra, debemos reubicarnos rápidamente para evitar que el Capitolio descubra que hay sobrevivientes

Gale y yo nos turnamos para llevar al Lago a pequeños grupos de gente, pues somos los únicos que conocemos bastante bien el terreno, aún en la oscuridad.

El último grupo lo guío yo, es el que lleva a mi familia que se ha quedado atrás porque se han dedicado a tratar las molestias de los heridos. Peeta Mellark también es parte de este grupo, su quemadura es de menor grado según ha dicho mi madre, aunque la falta de medicamentos hace que el dolor aun sea bastante insoportable, así que para caminar necesita del apoyo de alguien, lo que me sorprende es que la persona que ha decidido ayudarlo a caminar es Haymitch Abernathy el único vencedor vivo que tiene el Distrito 12.

Avanzamos lentamente por la vereda, no quiero que nadie se quede atrás así que me rezago para ver como Peeta Mellark parece llevar a cuestas a Haymitch quién parece algo ebrio, decidida lo voy a ayudar.

El chico rubio parece agradecido y sonríe en mi dirección, yo repentinamente busco girar mi cabeza cuándo siento mis mejillas enrojecer, veo como Haymitch ladea la cabeza para mirarnos a ambos, una sonrisa socarrona surca su rostro.

—Vaya preciosa, parece que el Distrito 12 no es lo único que arde— Suelta de pronto el vencedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a la orilla del Lago, vemos que se ha improvisado una especie de campamento, la gente se encuentra recostada en la fresca hierba, libre por primera vez en 76 años desde que el Capitolio impuso su Dictadura.

Mi madre le muestra a Prim que cerca de una saliente rocosa se haya su gato Buttercup quien milagrosamente se ha salvado del Bombardeo en el Distrito 12, ella corre al encuentro de su mascota y llora para desahogar todos los sentimientos que tenemos atorados por la pérdida de nuestro hogar.

Antes de que me mueva para abrazarla, Peeta Mellark me detiene de la cazadora, me doy la vuelta para encararlo y pone en mis manos un pequeño panecillo de queso que se ha sacado de una bolsa de la chaqueta que trae puesta.

—Feliz Cumpleaños— Me dice antes de mezclarse con los demás sobrevivientes.

Y yo sólo puedo mirar en la palma de mi mano el presente que me ha dejado.

**.V.**

Ha pasado casi una semana desde comenzamos a movernos en busca de un refugio para cerca de las 800 personas que han sobrevivido del Distrito 12.

Nos movemos con cautela, Gale y yo revisamos el perímetro del bosque antes de seguir con el grupo, para evitar una emboscada de algún aerodeslizador del Capitolio.

Recuerdo que hace dos años Gale me había pedido que huyéramos del Distrito, que juntos lograríamos sobrevivir en el bosque. Yo me negué rotundamente no porque me pareciera que era una tarea imposible subsistir en el bosque, sino por Prim. Ella es la única persona que realmente creo querer.

Por ello no puedo entender a Gale el día del bombardeo, el que no me haya dejado ir en su búsqueda.

—No vas a perdonarme ¿Verdad Katniss? —Me dice Gale mientras parece trabajar en lo que será una trampa para un animal salvaje.

Ha seguido la línea de mis pensamientos, lo cierto es que no le ha sucedido nada a Prim, pero no fue gracias a mí ni a los esfuerzos de Gale, ha sido por Peeta Mellark, "El Chico del Pan", es como si siempre le debiera algo.

La primera vez que me regresó la esperanza, fue cuando mi familia estaba muriendo de inanición, no teníamos que comer, mi padre había muerto en un accidente ocurrido en la mina y el dinero que otorgaba el Gobierno como compensación por su perdida se había acabado.

Había sido un día de lluvia, yo caminaba sola por las calles tratando de vender la ropa de bebe de Prim para obtener algo dinero para alimentarnos y así aguantar una semana más hasta que cumpliera 12 años para poder pedir oficialmente las Teselas.

Sin embargo, no había habido suerte para vender su ropa, al contrario la energía que tenía me desaparecía del cuerpo por momentos, en un momento de absoluta desesperación me había detenido en los cubos de basura detrás de la panadería, buscando algo que comer. No había encontrado nada de comida para mi familia. Estaba por irme cuándo el sonido de la tapa de uno de los cubos de basura alertó a la dueña de la Panadería de mi presencia.

Me había corrido de su lugar de una manera grosera y detrás de su enorme figura se asomaba una cabeza rubia, era su hijo el más pequeño, me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules apenado por el comportamiento de su madre.

La señora desapareció junto a su hijo del umbral de la puerta, y yo camine bajo la lluvia derrotada al pie de un árbol cerca de la panadería, me deje caer en el suelo. Cuándo había perdido toda esperanza, se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro del negocio, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta, era el pequeño que había visto minutos antes detrás de su madre.

Tenía un enorme cardenal en la mejilla, su madre le gritaba por haber quemado unas piezas de pan, lo había sacado para que le sirviera los trozos quemados a los cerdos que estaban detrás de su casa, cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

Justo cuándo pensé que su madre iba a salir detrás de él, sonó la campanilla de la Panadería, la señora dejó de gritar para atender al cliente que recién llegaba. El niño rubio miro fugazmente en dirección por donde había desaparecido su madre y en cuestión de un minuto me arrojo dos panes.

Panes que me regresaron la esperanza para seguir viviendo otro día más.

Es extraño que después de casi siete años, ese mismo chico me haya devuelto la esperanza, me devolvió con vida a mi pequeña hermana Prim.

**.VI.**

"7:00 – Desayuno"

Veo la horrible tinta morada en mi brazo derecho, señalándome el horario a seguir para este día de actividades en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Después de caminar durante una semana, llegamos a lo que era el Distrito 13, las ruinas están en la superficie como un recordatorio aplastante de la fuerza del Capitolio, pensábamos acampar allí pero tan pronto tomamos esa decisión nos recibió un comité de bienvenida dándonos la entrada al Distrito 13 que se mantiene oculto bajo tierra.

Veo de reojo la bandeja de alimentos hervidos en su mayoría que me toca comer esta mañana. Busco a Prim con la mirada se encuentra sentada en la misma mesa de Peeta Mellark. Ella habla animadamente pero él se mantiene taciturno en su lugar contemplando sus alimentos.

Decido que lo mejor es ir y sentarme en su mesa. Justo cuando llego a su lado, Peeta voltea la cabeza hacia mí, su mirada azul es muy intensa, Prim deja de hablar.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Señalo el lugar junto a él.

—Claro…Katniss— Veo como se le forman unos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas cuando sonríe, ignoro la suspicaz mirada de mi hermana para me sentarme junto a él.

Prim continua con su charla, le cuenta a Peeta sobre el compartimiento que tenemos en la parte superior del trece, la pequeña ventana que hay en él sirve para que su gato pueda salir a la superficie a cazar y hacer sus necesidades.

Cómo es un Distrito subterráneo, los animales están estrictamente prohibidos ya que hace algunos años padecieron una enfermedad que casi acaba con la población. Estuvieron a punto de matar a Buttercup, pero Peeta intercedió por el gato abduciendo que también él era un sobreviviente más del holocausto. El soldado Boggs hablo con la presidenta Alma Coin y nos confirieron a regañadientes un compartimiento superior, con una advertencia de que si el gato resultaba ser un animal problemático entonces si lo matarían.

La charla continua hasta que el pequeño estomago de Prim gruñe, lo entiendo perfectamente para nosotros los habitantes del Distrito 12 nunca serán suficientes las equilibradas porciones que aquí se ofrecen, le daría parte de mi ración a mi hermana pero sin darme cuenta y a pesar de la falta de sabor del platillo me lo he comido todo.

Peeta quien ha evitado tocar su ración, ya casi al finalizar la media hora de comida nos ofrece su porción. Prim, duda entre aceptarla o no.

—Cómelos Prim, en el Distrito 13 está prohibido desperdiciar y yo almorzare en la tarde, sólo no tengo hambre ahora—Dice él empujando su charola en dirección a mi hermana. Ella lo acepta y Peeta se marcha, no sin sonreír en nuestra dirección.

**.VII.**

Otra vez me he escondido en el armario de los materiales para saltarme un par de clases. Mañana seguramente me llamaran la atención pero no estoy acostumbrada a seguir ordenes de nadie, en especial de un horrendo tatuaje que me dice que hacer a cada hora y minuto de mi vida.

Escucho unos pasos fuera de mi escondite, apretó los ojos esperando que no descubran mi refugio del mundo exterior, sin embargo de un momento a otro siento la luz del pasillo sobre los parpados.

—¡Katniss! Disculpa— Abro de golpe mis ojos cuándo reconozco su voz, es Peeta y el cabello rubio como siempre le cae en ondas sobre la frente.

—¿Quieres algo de material? — Le ofrezco un paquete con unas hojas que parecen recicladas, el ríe ante mi gesto, pero calla de pronto.

—¿Puedo? —Señala el lugar vació junto a mí, yo sólo levanto los hombros. Peeta toma eso como un sí, se sienta a mi lado y cierra la puerta de nuestro escondite.

Pasamos unos minutos en completo silencio, el parece recordar algo cuando se queda mirando un punto al vacío.

—¿Por qué no estás en clases de historia? —Me escuchó decir, el abre mucho los ojos sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—Porque estoy mentalmente desorientado—Le oigo decir. Es cuándo el estómago se me encoje al recordar que él no sólo perdió su hogar en el Distrito 12 sino también a su familia.

—Siento lo de tu familia …Peeta—Por alguna razón él toma mi mano para apretarla ligeramente, su toque es cálido y sincero.

—Gracias Katniss, yo también siento lo de tu padre—Me dice mientras comienza a acariciar mis dedos con absoluta delicadeza.

Los recuerdos sobre él me inundan de pronto: El bosque, los sinsajos, las canciones, el lago, los arcos y las flechas, todo devorado por el fuego del Capitolio. Siento mis ojos empañados por la tristeza y es así cómo después de 7 años me permito llorar por la muerte de mi padre.

Peeta a mi lado me sostiene entre sus brazos mientras él también llora su perdida.

**.VIII.**

—Haymitch dice que Finnick Odair vendrá al trece— Me cuenta Peeta en la privacidad de nuestro espacio.

El armario de materiales escolares se ha vuelto nuestro refugio, nuestro escondite, nuestra cueva. A veces pasamos el tiempo sin siquiera platicar sólo con la compañía del otro y existen ocasiones en las que como hoy alguno de los dos tiene algo interesante que expresar.

Escucharlo hablar de su compañero de cubículo es algo muy raro, desde el último comentario del vencedor prefiero evitarlo y él lo sabe.

—Sí, dice que vendrá para realizar unas propos para la rebelión, está buscando voluntarios que lo acompañen al Distrito 12 porque allí grabara algunas— Cuando pienso en volver a mi hogar una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza me invade.

Recuerdo el libro de plantas medicinales que inicio mi padre, el espejo que solía limpiar Prim, los vestidos que guardaba mi madre en un lugar especial, recuerdo mi casa.

—Quiero ofrecerme voluntaria— Digo convencida de mis palabras.

**.IX.**

Para ser voluntario, tienes que llenar una serie de requisitos: Ser mayor de edad, pertenecer al Distrito 12 y saber acatar órdenes. Cumplo al menos dos de los requisitos.

Peeta también se ha ofrecido voluntario junto conmigo. Por un momento pensé que no lo dejarían formar parte del escuadrón por su estado emocional, pero en la última semana lo dieron de alta y se le permitió ser parte.

Entramos juntos a la que es nuestra primera reunión.

Finnick Odair se encuentra de pie en medio del pequeño salón, es realmente tan atractivo cómo lo mostraban las cámaras del Capitolio, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

Durante años fue el vencedor más famoso dentro del Capitolio, conoció a personajes importantes dentro de este y junto a ellos a espaldas del Presidente Snow planeo una rebelión, el detonante del conflicto sucedió finalmente cuándo se anunció el Tercer Vasallaje en él los nombres de todos los habitantes del Distrito se incluirían, sin excepción de edad y estatus social, sin opción a otro voluntario.

Finnick regresó ese año a la competencia al igual que Annie Cresta, fueron los últimos en sobrevivir, cuándo ambos se negaron rotundamente a acabar con la vida del otro. El Capitolio no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ambos ganaran ese año la competencia.

Los disturbios comenzaron en algunos Distritos y Finnick Odair alentó a los habitantes de Panem a iniciar una revolución.

Sin más la guerra dio inicio y Finnick Odair se convirtió en el símbolo de esta.

En la sala, la gente poco a poco comienza a llenar los espacios vacíos, hay al menos otros cinco habitantes de la Veta, incluido a Gale quien hace un gesto en dirección mía.

Es raro verlo parado frente a mi después de mucho tiempo, cuando llegamos al Distrito 13, la Presidenta Coin reconoció su valor y le entrego un "brazalector" como recompensa después de ello se dedicó a ir al bunker subterráneo del Distrito por un Proyecto Oficial.

Ahora que no hay un bosque de por medio, ni el hambre asola a nuestras familias, he descubierto que no hay otro motivo que nos ate a estar juntos. Tal vez en un pasado pensé en pasar mis días con él, pero me doy cuenta de que no hubiera sido una elección libre sino una basada en la costumbre.

A mi lado Peeta carraspea, dándome a entender que Finnick ha iniciado con un discurso. Me doy cuenta de que frunce el ceño, así que pasó mis dedos sobre la palma de su mano y el efecto es inmediato. Su cara se recompone y yo puedo seguir atenta a las instrucciones.

**.X.**

—¿Por qué bombardearon el Distrito 12? —Peeta baja la mano después de haber hecho la pregunta a Finnick.

—Por qué el Presidente Snow quería mandó un ejemplo con ello y no era un Distrito necesario—Contesta francamente Finnick desde su sitio. —El bombardeo al Distrito 12 fue un evento televisado por el propio Presidente Snow, una clara advertencia para todos aquellos que deseen incorporarse a la rebelión.

Mi cara arde de indignación cuándo recuerdo a la gente festejar ese día del bombardeo, pues el Capitolio nos consideraba tan innecesarios que nos utilizó como un ejemplo, no le importó sacrificar vidas inocentes sólo para demostrar su fuerza.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de bajar al Distrito 12?—Nadie más levanta la mano.

Aterrizamos sin ningún contratiempo. Cuándo la puerta del aerodeslizador se abre, me tapo la cara ante el espectáculo.

Cadáveres por doquier, cenizas, edificios, todo devastado, todo sumergido entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez llame hogar.

Peeta me toma del hombro para infundir valentía en mí. Caminamos despacio tratando de no pisar los cráneos de nadie, miro a Peeta y puedo imaginar que el ve en cada cuerpo sin vida a la familia que perdió.

Recorremos el perímetro en busca del Edificio de Justicia para iniciar las grabaciones, los camarógrafos son Castor y Pollux, unos rebeldes que pertenecían al Capitolio y que conocían bastante bien a Finnick por que solían trabajar con él.

—Pueden decirnos ¿Qué pasó aquí y quienes son ustedes? —Pregunta Cressida quien es la Encargada de la elaboración de las Propos.

Mi garganta está hecha un nudo. El paisaje habla por sí solo.

Peeta se agacha entre los escombros del lugar donde se encontraba la panadería de su familia, escarba durante unos instantes hasta que encuentra un cráneo su piel palidece instantáneamente, lo acuna cuidadosamente entre sus manos y se aclara la garganta para decirle:

"_Quisieron enterrarnos vivos, pero no sabían que éramos la semilla de la esperanza"._

**.XI.**

La pequeña sala de proyección permanece en silencio, mientras vemos la pantalla fundida en negro, no sé qué esperar del propo que grabamos hace unos días.

Una luz cegadora inicia la película en segundos es remplazada por el cielo del Distrito 12, que se llena de Sinsajos que entonan la misma melodía, la canción de mi padre: El árbol del ahorcado.

El cantico que mi madre me prohibió entonar después de escucharla de los labios de Prim y míos, la misma canción que me surgió del corazón cuando fuimos a la pradera a grabar la propo está siendo transmitida.

La letra se escucha de fondo mientras en primer plano aparecen imágenes de lo que ocurrió en el Distrito 12, imágenes de los bombardeos extraídas de las grabaciones del Capitolio, de nosotros contemplando las ruinas, de nuestros valientes rostros mirando al cielo y al final sale Peeta sosteniendo entre sus manos el cráneo dirigiendo unas palabras de esperanza para los Distritos.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar de la gente que ha visto el Propo, mi mirada capta a la Presidenta Alma Coin sonriendo de manera extraña al final de la mesa rectangular, a mi derecha Finnick palmea la espalda de Peeta y este asiente.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuándo lo veo. Pero tan pronto siento la mirada acusadora de Gale sobre mi rostro, oculto mi cara de su campo visual.

**.XII.**

—¿Por qué él Katniss? — Me detengo en medio del corredor ante la pregunta de Gale.

—¿A qué te refieres Gale?

—Vamos Katniss, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el hijo del Panadero? ¿Es por qué salvo a Prim? —Hay cólera en su mirada, cuándo me pregunta por mi relación con Peeta.

¿Qué puedo contestar? Ni yo misma entiendo que es lo que me lleva a esperar sentada cada tarde en el armario de materiales a que aparezca. ¿Es por Prim? No, hay algo más. Sólo que aún no sé qué es.

Cómo no obtiene una respuesta, Gale se marcha después de un rato. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar las preguntas que ha dejado a su paso y prosigo mi camino hacia el compartimiento 307.

Detengo mi andar en la puerta de metal gris, sólo tengo que anunciar mi presencia y dejar el recado que me ha dado hace un momento el soldado Boggs cuándo estaba en la cocina.

Estoy a punto de tocarla con mis nudillos, cuándo esta se desplaza entre las paredes, lo primero que veo son los ojos grises de Haymitch aparecer frente a mí. Se detiene y mira dentro de su cuarto.

—Chico, tienes visitas. — Dice mientras sale al pasillo riendo — Bienvenida preciosa. —Giro los ojos ante el comentario.

—Katniss pasa — Es Peeta quién me da el paso dentro de su compartimiento.

¿Desde cuándo te interesa el hijo del Panadero? La pregunta de Gale aparece en mi cabeza. Así que sólo le dejo el sobre que me dio Boggs en la cocina, pido permiso y me retiro.

**.XIII.**

Después de mi entrenamiento de tácticas militares, empieza mi horario para ayudar en la cocina. Todo el Distrito 13 está en movimiento, pues dentro de pocos días se celebra una boda, la de Finnick y Annie.

Estoy ayudando lavando algunos trastes cuándo veo que la gente de la cocina se junta entorno a una mesa al final del espacio. Me acerco a observar, es Peeta quién esta con una manga pastelera decorando una enorme tarta.

No puedo culpar a nadie por abandonar sus labores y quedarse a admirar a Peeta trabajando, sus movimientos son precisos e hipnóticos, con cada trazo la tarta va adquiriendo color, pasa del azul al verde con sólo mover la manga pastelera.

Me impresiona la fauna marina, las pequeñas conchas y las diminutas burbujas de aire que se ven en el pastel, todo parece adquirir movimiento cuándo Peeta agrega las olas.

Veo su anguloso rostro concentrarse en su trabajo, sus ojos azules adquieren un brillo cuándo asiente satisfecho por su trabajo y sus pestañas a contra luz me parecen las más rubias que yo haya visto.

Peeta me atrapa mirándolo, detiene su trabajo y por unos instantes nos perdemos en los ojos del otro.

**.XIV.**

La boda es un gran acontecimiento en el Distrito 13, todos quieren asistir pues nunca se había visto algo así en este lugar, para ellos la palabra boda se resume a que una pareja firma un documento legal para obtener un compartimiento y oficialmente han contraído nupcias.

En el Distrito 12, la pareja de recién casados tiene que tostar una hogaza de pan para que la nueva familia este formada, se le llama tueste.

Sin embargo, la Presidenta ha indicado que sólo trescientos afortunados pueden asistir al evento, entre los invitados nos encontramos todos los que nos ofrecimos voluntarios para grabar las propos.

La fiesta se llena de color cuándo los novios salen, Annie Cresta trae puesto un vestido de gaza verde que combina con sus ojos, Finnick por su parte viste un traje a la medida elaborado por el que fue su estilista durante años dentro del Capitolio, creó que se llamaba Cinna, lo recuerdo porque siempre me llamaba la atención lo perfectamente normal que se veía para ser un estilista del Capitolio.

A mitad de la ceremonia Finnick y Annie son entrelazados por una red tejida con enredaderas verdes, se ponen sobre los labios del otro agua salada que hay en una pequeña concha y sellan su matrimonio con un beso. Estoy feliz por ellos.

Entre la gente invitada del Distrito 12 hay un violinista que logro rescatar su instrumento, empieza a entonar para los novios algunas de las canciones tradicionales de nuestro hogar. Mis pies y manos comienzan a seguir el ritmo, cuándo menos lo espero la gente de nuestro Distrito está comenzando la danza.

Sae la grasienta, toma de las manos a Gale quién se ha mantenido alejado del alboroto de la fiesta para animarlo a bailar. Prim toma de las manos a Rory para seguir con el espectáculo, Peeta llega a mi lado y me ofrece su mano.

Dudo por un momento, pero veo el azul de su iris que tanta paz me trae y comenzamos a bailar.

**.XV.**

_El aire que entra a mis pulmones arde mientras muevo mis pies sobre la grama tratando de alcanzar a mi Padre para advertirle sobre el derrumbe de la mina, pero como tantas veces cuándo llego sólo lo veo despedirse de mí._

Estoy empapada por el sudor que me ha provocado la pesadilla, desde el accidente no he sido capaz de alejar el sueño. Aunque en esta ocasión las imágenes han sido más intensas. Seguro es porque mañana parto junto a un escuadrón a infiltrarme en el Capitolio.

Los Distritos han luchado valientemente, el Presidente Snow está acorralado desde hace un par de semanas en su mansión, sólo necesitamos infiltrarnos en el Centro de Entrenamiento para rescatar a los vencedores que el Capitolio tomo como prisioneros, Finnick hizo la promesa de ayudarlos frente a todo el Distrito 13 y nos pidió ayuda para hacerlo una realidad.

Decido que no voy a conciliar el sueño y me dirijo al único lugar donde me siento segura: El armario de materiales.

Cuándo abro la puerta allí sentado frente a mi esta Peeta, quien me observa cuando me siento junto a él.

—¿Por qué salvaste a Prim? —La pregunta sale sola de mi organismo, necesito escuchar su respuesta.

Peeta toma entre sus manos mi barbilla para que pueda ver su cara en la tenue luz que se filtra por la rendija de lo que se podría llamar nuestro escondite. Suspira en mi rostro, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por el momento y sus labios entran en contacto con los míos, son tan suaves y cálidos que no puedo evitar moverlos para sentir su sabor.

Nos separamos después de lo que parece una eternidad, aunque sólo haya sido un instante.

—Sólo quería verte feliz Katniss—Mi corazón late desbocado por sus palabras.

Sonrió ampliamente, porque es el momento, el lugar y la persona perfecta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperezo lentamente después de la noche más tranquila en mi haber, he conciliado el sueño en el hombro de Peeta, parece haber apartado todas las pesadillas.

Me alisto rápidamente para despedirme de mi madre y Prim, mi pequeño patito me ha hecho prometer que regresaré con vida, le he dado mi palabra de que así será. En el horizonte apenas se llegan a ver los rayos del sol que ha despertado de su letargo. A mí alrededor veo los demás soldados de mi escuadrón, no oculto mi sonrisa cuándo veo a Peeta usando el mismo uniforme gris que los demás miembros.

Nuestra misión es rescatar a los vencedores que tiene en su poder el Capitolio, son amigos de Finnick y los han utilizado para dar mensajes que desprestigian al vencedor y la revolución.

Tomamos nuestros lugares en el aerodeslizador, me situó a la derecha de Peeta. Escuchamos en silencio cómo las turbinas comienzan a encenderse, respiro rápido porque no sé lo que pueda pasar más adelante, Peeta aprieta mi mano entre la suya, levanto mi cara para observar con cuidado lo que ha depositado en mí palma.

Una perla. Es única como Peeta Mellark. Entrelazo nuestros dedos, porque esta vez soy libre de elegir mi futuro y poder formar una familia.

—Quedate conmigo— Le murmullo a Peeta.

—_Siempre_—_.Susurra él. _Mi chico del pan.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR<strong>

**¡Feliz Navidad AlwaysEvelark!, esta historia es un regalo para ti, espero que disfrutes cada palabra porque siempre pongo el corazón en cada uno de mis escritos y este no es la excepción.**

**A todos los que pasan y leen esta historia también permítanme desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad! Mucho amor y salud en todo el año que se avecina. :D**

**Agradezco a Hikari Caelum que me permitió participar en el Intercambio Navideño del Foro "El Diente de León". Si tienen un minuto no duden en pasarse siempre hay algo interesante.**

**Ahora si me despido y les mandó todos mis mejores deseos. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ.**


End file.
